Sombras del Pasado
by L.T.A.15
Summary: AU. Ellos debieron a verlo visto venir, pero no. Habían decido tener vidas semi-normales, después de tantas batallas, pensaron que por fin podrían tener lo que alguna vez se les fue negado. Por un largo tiempo la vida parecía perfecta para ellos. Pero como bien dice el dicho: La calma antes de la tormenta. Ademas, no se puede ganar cada pelea, incluso los vengadores podían perder.


**PROLOGO** -

 **SALA DE CONFERENCIAS DE STARK INDUSTRIES, NEW YORK, USA**

 **20 DE JUNIO**

 **3:00 P.M.**

Miro su teléfono, había estado jugueteando con el aparato durante todo el trayecto de la Stark Tower hasta aquí, por ultimo había encontrado una foto de sus años de en la escuela secundaria, si su impresionante memoria no le fallaba había sido tomada unos días antes de aquel "suceso", en ella se encontraban, sus queridos amigos (aunque claro jamás lo diría en voz alta) y el mismo, se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de su restaurante de Shawarma favorito. Con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a editar la foto, dibujando cosas graciosas en el rostro de sus amigos, hasta que Virginia "Pepper" Potts, su novia desde hace 9 años, entro en la habitación.

\- Toda la prensa está aquí -

\- Hora del show - dijo de forma arrogante, mientras que Pepper rodo los ojos y una sonrisa cansada se formó en su rostro.

Relajado entro a la sala de conferencia, siendo recibido por miles de flashes y diferentes preguntas, los guardias mantenían el orden en el lugar, hasta que él se subió al estrado y se acercó al micrófono.

\- Todos aquí han oído, en las últimas semanas, sobre mi "supuesta" relación con diferentes grupos criminales, vamos chicos, pensé que ya habíamos arreglado este problema hace un par de años, pero, en fin… -

Desde unos kilómetros, todo esto era observado por un hombre, un francotirador, para ser más específicos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se preparó para dispar.

 _Objetivo_

\- …. Stark Industries no está relacionada con este tipo de cosas y les puedo asegurar que... –

 _Dispara_

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, nada de esto tenía que pasar, el vidrio supuestamente blindado se hizo añicos y Anthony "Tony" Stark se quedó petrificado sintiendo un agudo dolor, se llevó su mano hacia su pecho y miro el líquido carmesí. Su antes impecable camisa blanca, ahora tenía una mancha roja que cada vez se extendía más y más. No pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo.

El caos se formó en la sala de conferencias, miles de gritos y flashes. Los guardias liderados por el mejor amigo de Tonny, el teniente coronel James _Rhodes_ , corrieron hacia el cuerpo tendió de Stark

\- Encuentren al responsable de esto – dijo con enojo en su voz, al ver que nadie se movía por la estupefacción, grito - ¡AHORA! –

Pepper comenzó a pedir por una ambulancia con desesperación.

En la azotea el francotirador miro con satisfacción su trabajo, tomo el arma con el cual cometió el crimen y se acercó hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de otro hombre.

\- Todo tuyo amigo – dijo mientras le tiro el arma, y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de incendio de aquel lugar – Stark ha sido eliminado – dijo por su comunicador

* * *

 **CEMENTERIO DE GREEN-WOOD, NEW YORK, USA**

 **22 DE JUNIO**

 **12:00 P.M.**

Aquella mañana, muchas personas asistieron a su funeral y entierro. Nadie podía creer que el filántropo, multimillonario, genio, inventor y playboy, Tony Stark, estuviera muerto.

Pepper fue la única que quedo en el cementerio, mirando la lápida, derramando lagrimas silenciosa. De la nada alguien le tendió un pañuelo, ella alzo la mirada para ver a sus amigos: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson y Bruce Banner.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, claro Tony era muy voluble, arrogante y molesto, pero era amigo de todos ellos, era parte de aquella rara "familia", con muchos defectos como cualquiera de ellos, pero con grandes virtudes.

Había muchas emociones dentro de todos ellos, la ira, la tristeza, pero sobre todo la impotencia y la derrota. Se suponía que eran los héroes más poderosos del planeta, habían salvado a muchas personas, pero no pudieron salvar a uno de los suyos.

\- Se suponía que todo había acabado - fue Pepper quien rompió aquel silencio, recordando las palabras del genio:

… _No más batallas, solo tú y yo, y una linda casa en Mónaco_ _…_ _._

\- Todos pensamos eso – dijo Steve.

\- Hace un par de días, ellos terminaron con su última misión, cerrando aquel circulo, que hace 9 años ellos habían comenzado, ellos supusieron que habían acabado con sus antiguos enemigos, pero ahora..

\- Encontraremos al responsable y vengaremos su muerte – dijo Thor con convicción.

\- Nadie se mete con uno de los nuestros y se sale con la suya – esta vez fue Clint quien hablo, Natacha y Bruce asintieron.

\- Nos encargaremos de esto Pepper – dijo Natasha tratando de consolar a su amiga.

* * *

 **LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA**

 **21 DE JUNIO**

El video sobre el asesinato de Stark era repetido una y otra vez.

\- Старк был удален сэр, готовится следующий приступ на вашем следующем заказе – uno de los subordinado informo, el jefe, al parecer, no desvía la mirada de la pantalla

\- хорошая работа – respondió, el subordinado dio un saludo y luego bajo de la plataforma

1 menos, faltan 5 - dijo esta persona con una sonrisa maligna entre las sombras, desvió la mira del video y vio la plataforma inferior llena de personas cada una frente a una pantalla.


End file.
